


Somnambulist

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreign Word Fics, I Love You, Love Confessions, Sleep Confession, Sleepwalking, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Somnambulist (Romanian) -  A person who sleepwalks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

Violet woke up to an empty bed.

Which was strange, because it wasn’t empty when she fell asleep. She rolled over to the empty side of the bed, it was still warm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes drearily. She looked around the empty room. The pile of clothes in the far corner brought a smile to her face. It quickly dissipated when she heard a loud clatter from somewhere inside her apartment.

Pulling on a shirt, not hers, she noted, she walked out of the bedroom, looking around wildly. Her heart raced as all of the terrifying, admittedly unlikely, scenarios flashed before her eyes. Serial killer? Robbery? Probably neither, but that didn’t stop the thoughts from worrying her even further.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a figure standing in the living area. The rhythm returned to normal after she realized it was Matt.

“Jesus Christ you almost gave me a heart attack.” When she heard no response, she began to walk over to him. He was facing the windows and swaying back and forth lightly. “Hello? Earth to Matt?”

No response.

“Are you still mad at me? I thought we already resolved that.” When Matt still didn’t move or speak, Violet’s voice got louder. “Seriously? Are you still upset about the restaurant? He got my order wrong. I mean it was simple. A salad with no tomatoes and no carrots. Is it really that hard?”

The silence filled the room, and Violet only got more angry. “So what if I yelled at him? He should be able to do his job.” A beat of silence. “The silent treatment huh? Real mature Matt.”

Still no answer.

Violet was exasperated now. He had never shut her out like this. They had only been dating for about six months, but then again, she really hadn’t thought her yelling at a waiter, warranted this kind of treatment. The feeling of sadness that was beginning to take over was quickly replaced with anger. Violet began to say things just to get a rise out of him. “Wow, you are so childish.” Then, an idea came to her, and before she could even think it over, the words were leaving her mouth. “I can’t even believe it. To think, that I thought I loved you.” Her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say that. Oh god! Matt was going to think she was crazy. They had only been dating for a little bit. He was going to get freaked out and leave her. All of these thoughts were running through Violet’s head too fast for her to focus on one specific worry. She only snapped out of it after hearing Matt make a strange noise.

“I tell you I love you and you say nothing?” Violent walked up behind Matt, and pulled him so he was facing her. Her jaw dropped and she felt a rush of surprise and relief. Matt’s eyes were firmly closed. The noise was the light snores he was letting out every so often. All of Violet’s anger dissipated and she felt a smile tug her mouth at the sight of her sleeping lover.

Violet led Matt back to bed and covered them both up with the blanket. She curled into his chest again and sighed as she was pulled into sleep.

The next morning she woke up to Matt beside her. She smiled at his peaceful face. He always looked gorgeous, but his eyes always had that trace of sadness. But when he was sleeping, all the worry and stress that usually dragged him down, was gone. She couldn’t help but place a few kisses along his jaw, smiling a bit at the stubble that scratched her lips. Matt shifted under her as he began to wake. She felt his smile when he realized what was going on.

“Good morning.” Violet whispered.

Matt groaned and opened his eyes just enough to see Violet’s face. His smile got even wider when he took her in. She had just woken up, and she still managed to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

“How did you sleep?” Violet was holding her breath, hoping Matt didn’t remember.

“Alright I guess.”

“You guess?”

Matt looked quizzically at Violet. “Why are you so interested in my sleeping patterns?”

Violet sighed. “I woke up last night and you were gone. I got up and found you in the living room just standing there.”

“Shit, sorry. I guess I should have told you before now. I sleepwalk sometimes when I am stressed or nervous or just feeling a lot of emotions. I’m really sorry for not telling you, I haven’t done it in years, so I didn’t want to worry you.”

“It’s fine, you are great I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He nodded. “Can I ask what you are so stressed about?”

Matt looked around the room guiltily. He knew the reason, but he was scared to tell Violet. She would probably freak out; they had only been dating for six months.

“I love you.” Matt’s eyes widened, he hadn’t meant to say that. “Oh god. Sorry. I’m sorry.” Matt made a move to get up, but there was suddenly a girl pinning him down. Violet was kissing him all over and smiling like a maniac and Matt couldn’t help but laugh at her expression.

When she came up for air, she looked into his eyes. “I love you too.”

“I kinda figured that out.”

She hit him playfully, but followed it with a kiss to his lips. They each felt a responding smile on their partner’s lips, and there is no place either of them would rather be.


End file.
